Using repeated challenges with high and low environmental rat allergen, we have shown the expected dose-response relationship between environmental allergen concentration and nasal and pulmonary allergic response. We have shown that there is a threshold of allergen concentration, 5ng/m3, below which airway inflammation does not occur during the 1 hour challenge.